Were you listening
by Dana5
Summary: What I think happened at the end of season 2. TB.
1. Default Chapter

Author= Dana  
  
Disclaimer= The Andromeda characters don't belong to I only wish they did.  
  
Rating= PG  
  
Spoilers= Tunnel at the end of the light  
  
A/N= This is a short fic I came up with in a dull class at school, don't remember which probably double geo, it didn't quite turn out how I imagined it but I hope you enjoy and please review. Oh! And a special thanks to my friend Claire Smith for the title.  
  
  
  
**  
  
The Maru was thrown to the left as Beka released Rosy. Hitting the autopilot she jumped out the pilot seat to Tyr's aid. She slammed her fists into the creatures back in a hope of knocking it off balance. The creature just turned round hitting Beka forcefully, throwing her back against the bulkhead. It was however enough time for Tyr to grab his weapon and shoot the creature at point blank range causing it to explode. He slung the gun over his shoulder and ran over to Beka who was groaning and rubbing the back of her head.  
  
"Beka," he was concerned when he saw blood on her hands.  
  
"T.Tyr," she felt dizzy, tired, her head was throbbing and she was scared.  
  
"It's ok Beka, I'm here it's going to .," the Maru got hit with the shock wave and the two were thrown down a corridor on the Maru into a storage room. The Maru twisted the other way releasing crates from the shelves that fell on the injured couple. Tyr raised his arms up to protect his face, he screamed out in pain as large metal container fell on his bone blades ripping them out as another smashed the three on his other arm.  
  
"Tyr, what's happening," her words were slow and breathless as she was still feeling the effects of her injured head. The Maru continued crashing through space but motion in the storage room had calmed. Tyr slid over to Beka and held her in his bloody arms, she was shaking ever so slightly and he thought he heard a whimper from her a few times. Holding her closer he gently kissed the top of her head.  
  
"It's ok, Beka, the blast is over were fine."  
  
"The bulkheads.they collapsed.were trapped," for the first time Tyr looked back up the way they came, she was right it had completely come down, it would take hours to clear it and that was there only way out. "Tyr," her voice was weak and quivering.  
  
"Beka.," she didn't answer him, "Beka, Beka," he was scared. He looked down at her, her eyes were closed, her breathing was low and blood was still trickling from her head. "Beka please, Beka talk to me, don't sleep you have to stay awake, BEKA, please stay with me." She still didn't answer him, terror gripped him as his heart raced and he started to panic, he desperately held her head in hopes of slowing the blood that continued pouring from her. He was starting to get dizzy himself as the blood poured from his arms. "Beka please wake up, you need to stay awake, don't leave me please Beka don't leave me," tears rolled down his face as he pleaded with the unconscious figure in his arms. "You can't leave me, I.I love you," he whispered it to her through his tears, "I love you Rebecca." Everything suddenly went black.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Tyr's eyes blinked open and quickly shut again as he was faced with a bright glow of lights. Slowly opening them again he came face to face with a concerned looking Trance. "Do you know were you are?" her gentle voice spoke to him.  
  
"Med bay, how did I get here," his voice was strained and he still felt weak but he sat up in the bed.  
  
"The Maru was on autopilot and we dug you out the ship," all of a sudden a very happy looking Harper bounced over to Tyr and hugged him. Tyr was surprised at the act and by the fact that he was grateful, he lifted an injured arm and patted the boys back.  
  
"How you feeling Tyr?" Harper sat on the bed glad that his friend had returned.  
  
"I'll be fine, where's Beka, is she ok?" the pair immediately saw the worry, concern and love in his eyes.  
  
"She'll be fine Tyr, she resting you can see her later, you should sleep now," she signalled Harper that it was time to leave.  
  
"See ya later Tyr," although reluctant Harper got up and followed Trance out leaving Tyr to his thoughts. His main one being if Beka heard him confess his love for her. 


	2. Regret

Regret

£$£$£$£$££$£$£$£$£$£$£$£

Tyr awoke to find the med bay silent and in partial darkness. He didn't know how long he had been out but he did know that he felt stronger, strong enough to go to Beka; Trance had told him that she was fine but he still needed to see that for himself, he needed to see her, to hold her again and tell her that it was all okay, that they were safe and that he loved her.

He quickly scanned the immediate area to make sure that Trance was no where around, she would probably order him back to bed, 'annoying little golden pixie'. Sniffing the air he picked up the faint scent of Beka's blood, following this he passed through the main medical area into the adjoining room where the more seriously injured patients where cared for. He was about to slide the screen across when he heard a hushed male voice on the other side of it.

"You're going to be fine Beka, and Tyr is doing good to, Trance says he should be up and about soon." It was Dylan, Tyr knew it was rude to ease drop but he was a Nietzschean mercenary so what did he care.

"Tyr? what happened to Tyr?" her voice was low, weak, but it was her voice; he couldn't help but smile a little in relief at hearing her utter his name.

"His bone blades Beka, they're gone, ripped out by debris." For the first time Tyr looked down at his bandaged arms, he ran one hand along the length of the bandage covering his arm and then did the same with the other…the blades…they were gone. He could remember the crates falling, and he remembered the blood and felt the pain but somehow his brain hadn't recognised that these things where all connected. His attention was momentarily drawn from his wounds by Dylan's voice. "Beka I thought I had lost you, I was so scared, I don't know what I would have done if we hadn't found you in time…" he paused, his voice was strained as though he was fighting back tears, "…God Beka I love you so much."

"And I love you." Tyr carefully looked round the screen, Beka was lying on the bio bed covered by a white sheet, Dylan sat on the edge next to her side, their hands where clasped and their lips where pressed gently together. Silently the Nietzschean stalked back to his bed, left with only his thoughts and a solitary tear of regret. 


End file.
